I, Robot:The Next Detective
by Zeonic Freak
Summary: In the booming metropolis of Raliegh Capital, an new detective named Ray Shields faces the same problem with the new NS5 Robots, or is it just a coincidence?


I, Robot: The Next Detective

Disclaimer: I have seen the movie and it's awesome. Oh and WARNING, this is somewhat a spoiler to the film, so I may include some things that were in the film.

Chapter One: A new city, the same case...

April 2035: Suburbs of Raleigh Capital, North Carolina, around midnight...

"Hey you, FREEZE!" a man dressed in a black raincoat pointing a Beretta M92F at a dark figure at the end of the ally.

"... What have I done wrong I might ask, I was just walking is all." The shadow figure replied back to the man in the raincoat.

"I'm Detective Ray Shields of the RCPD, you have the right to remain silent understand." The cop replied back to the figure and stated "Get your hand where I can see them alright."

Ray Shields has been a detective for the RCPD for a good 5 years, and has seen the stuff other cops face everyday, but this is something totally different unlike anything someone has faced before.

With Ray's command to the figure, the figure quickly put his hands up. But it was much quicker than what a normal person would have. As Ray came to the dark figure, he pulled his cuffs out and told the suspect to come out of the shadow. And with that, a NS5 robot appeared.

With a confused look on Ray's face, the robot responded, "Well detective, are you here to arrest me." Ray came even more confused as how a robot could even say something like that than the ones he sees on the streets everyday.

"... Look here, I saw you just kill someone with your bare hands and JUMPED OUT FROM A WINDOW SEVEN STORIES UP!!!!!!" Ray yelled out of anger.

The robot just stood there looking at himself and then replied "... I, I was ordered to, that was my order."

"... What do you mean, 'your master ordered you to kill him.' Heh, the last I heard, your stupid laws couldn't allow you to do that am I right?" Ray questioned the robot.

"As I said before Detective... Ray was it? My owner ordered me too." The robot replied back to Ray. "I know the laws as they are programmed into me, but the order that my owner gave me was more, well questionable. He asked me to-" as the robot talked more before being interrupted by two RCPD S.P. (Special Police) Officers.

"Detective, step aside. This is our jurisdiction, we got it from here." One of the S.P officers commanded Detective Ray as he pointed his P90 TR in the direction of the robot.

" Hey, I saw him first, alright. So you two 'patrol men' just stand back." As Ray replied back as he turned back to the two S.P. officers behind him. But he noticed one of them looking up and his gun pointing at the direction he was looking, then Ray turned and saw that the robot was gone, then he quickly looked up and say it climb to the top of the building that was about seven stories high.

"He's getting away! Air team, track the robot on the roof tops west of our position. Find him quickly." The S.P. Officer radioed in with his earpiece.

330 Ft in the air above the suburbs...

"...Roger that, headed to the corner of Bragg and Spearson, we have him on sight." The pilot responded back to the S.P. officer. "He's headed to the... WHERE DID HE GO!" The pilot yelled as the looked for the robot from the sky.

"...What was that? Sky One, where was it headed before you lost it?" the S.P. officer replied back.

"... It was headed towards the Chavis Park, I repeat, its headed in the Chavis Park area." The Sky One pilot responded back to the S.P. officer.

Back at the ally where Ray is...

"Oh No, you idiots aren't getting there before I get there." Ray told the S.P officers as he ran to his Motor slave, a custom motorcycle that a good friend made for him in high school. As Ray kicked his kickstand back and revved up his motor, he peeled out in front of the two S.P officers. As he was out of sight, they both were choking on the smoke that the Motor slave gave to them.

As Ray was riding down Spearson Rd, he thought of what the robot said to him and how come a command like what he got went along with the three laws. He hoped that he could get more answers from the robot, if he can catch him first that is.


End file.
